Sakura's Future Past
by StratosOmega
Summary: The Fourth Great Ninja War is looking very bleak for the Allied Shinobi Forces. Naruto and Sasuke lay dead on the battlefield and Madara Uchiha has become the Ten Tales Jinchuriki. The only chance they have of winning is to send Sakura into the past to prevent this outcome. Can Sakura change fate and save the ones she cares about? Timetravel fic and much more. Oneshot version.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a fan based parody. Naruto, Naruto Shippuden and all other Naruto related events are all owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Viz Media, Studio Pierrot and Shueshia. Please support the official release.**

 **A/N: This is not my first fanfiction, but it will end up being the first one I post. Heck, my profile won't have been completely set up by the time this is posted. That being said, this definitely not the final version of this story, and I'll be counting on your constructive criticism to improve it, so think of this as an experiment.**

The site of the final battle was a portrait of hell. Thunder cracked in the gray skies above a battlefield littered with the bodies of the dead. Madara Uchiha has become the Ten Tail's Jinchuriki and is now in possession of both of his Rinnegan, ready to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi upon the world. Unfortunately, the only two who can stop him are now among the dead.

"Tremble in fear, for the Infinite Tsukuyomi is upon you! And there are none among you who can stop me." Boasted Madara Uchiha, the self-proclaimed "savior" of the world.

On two different sides of the battlefield lie the bodies of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, who was stabbed through the heart by Madara, died a solitary death. Naruto, on the other hand, died soon after a futile attempt to save him by Sakura Haruno after the Nine Tails was stolen by Madara. Sakura, in her grief and anguish, physically embodied the loss in resolve felt by the rest of the Shinobi Alliance, her tears flowing freely onto the chest of her closest friend.

"Don't go, Naruto. Please, don't leave me alone. Don't you understand, you idiot, I need you!" Everyone could hear her heart breaking into pieces as she begged him to awaken, but alas, the boy would never open his eyes again.

"Beg all you want, you worthless little ant. No matter how much you cry for him, he's never coming back. Both he and the Uchiha boy are nothing but corpses now. Utterly worthless. " Declared Madara with an annoyed scowl on his face directed towards Sakura. His words took immediate effect on Sakura and she responded not with anguish like one would expect, but with a look stern look of hatred and determination.

"I am not a worthless ant. And I am not afraid of you!" With her anger steadily rising, Sakura stood up and walked towards Madara, stopping just in front of him before continuing. "I want you to hear me loud and clear you son of a bitch. My name is Sakura Haruno. I am the student of the 5th Hokage and a proud friend to Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, the greatest two ninja in history. You may have all of the tailed beasts, but you haven't won." Sakura then picked up one of the fourth Hokage's custom Kunai knives and cut her right hand on it. "Live in fear from this day onward, because I swear that even if you tear me to pieces, I will stop you. Do you hear me?! I WILL STOP YOU MADARA UCHIHA!"

Silence overtook the battlefield for a moment. Those closest to her were shocked at Sakura's sudden outburst, with some them even remarking that it sounded like something Naruto would say, while the rest thought that she might have gone insane with grief. But then something miraculous happened, all of the Allied Shinobi forces, even those who were just doubting her, began cheering loudly and agreeing with her, as if her defiance in the face of certain death inspired them to do the same. However, there were a few who did not share that enthusiasm, one of them being Madara.

"It's been a long time since I've met someone like you. Too bad. If things had been different, you might have become the strongest Kunoichi. But unfortunately, that potential means that you are too dangerous to be kept alive. So instead, you will die."

Eager to remove this last obstacle, Madara created a black rod and thrust it directly at Sakura's heart, only for her to disappear suddenly and then reappear in the Kamui realm surrounded by Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha and Naruto's father, the 4th Hokage. Sakura, frustrated after realizing that she's still alive, even though she had prepared to join Naruto and Sasuke in the afterlife, stared angrily at Kakashi and Obito with tears already starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "Why the hell did you do that?! I could have ended it right then!" Kakashi shook his head and said "I'm aware of what you were intending to do, but it wouldn't have worked. With the powers he currently possesses, detonating yourself wouldn't have worked." Sakura, now openly weeping responded while watching her tears fall to the ground "I don't care! It's already over, there's nothing left to fight for. The only thing I ever wanted was to be happy with Naruto and Sasuke back in the village, but that can't happen. Sasuke won't come home and Naruto will never be able to fulfill his dream of being Hokage. I promised you I would take care of him, but I couldn't even do that. I'm so sorry. He was always so kind to me, and I was nothing but horrible to him. I wish I could have another chance to do it all over again…"

The 4th, realizing that she directed that last part at him as Naruto's father, placed his remaining hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then he said "Do you really mean that? If you could actually go back and change the future, would you?" Confused like Obito and Kakashi, Sakura looked at the Hokage and hesitantly nodded yes.

"That's good to hear. Because I think that's the course we should take." Equally shocked by this statement as he was the last, Kakashi asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "But Sensei, how?" "I believe you and Obito are the key to this plan. Bear in mind that this only a theory and definitely a long shot, the fact is that this may be the only option available to us, given the fact that were are going to lose this war otherwise. Separately, your Mangekyo Sharingan technique, Kamui, has the ability to send whatever it is cast upon into another dimension, but what if you were to both use them together at fool power?"

It was Obito who answered the question "The idea does have some merit. Every once in a while, something I would use Kamui on wouldn't appear in my dimension, and would have no idea where it would go. But I should warn you, Sensei. There's no guarantee of where she would end up if we sent her into the past. It could only be days or it could be years into the past. Not only that, but there's little to no chance she'll survive this and we only get on shot."

Then Sakura said "Not to mention the fact that me going back won't change anything. I don't have the power to do anything significant." Kakashi signed at his student's lack of faith in her abilities. However, the 4th was not deterred. "You might be right. Sending you back right now won't do anything if you remain as you are. That's why I going to give you the power I was going to give to Naruto." Sakura's eyes widened in realization "You mean…" "You're going to become the new Nine Tails Jinchuriki." Finished the 4th Hokage.

"You're going to seal the Nine Tails into her? Sensei, do you realize what could happen to her? She might not survive the sealing." Exclaimed Kakashi, clearly concerned for his student. But before the 4th could respond, Sakura answered for him. "its okay, Kakashi-Sensei." "But Sakura…" "Please let me do this. I want to do it. I didn't think this would work at first, but after thinking about it, I've decided I have to try. Besides, Naruto wouldn't hesitated to do it. This is my only shot to save them both. Then she looked the 4th Hokage in the eye directly with a confident smile. "I'm ready, lord 4th. Please seal the Nine Tails inside of me." "Alright then. But before I do so, I'll make this an official mission as the Hokage. Sakura Haruno, you are to go back in time and stop Madara Uchiha's plans at any cost." "Yes, lord Hokage." "Please, call me Minato. It's amazing, right now you remember Kushina so much, even more so than Naruto did. Please protect my son." Sakura only had time to smile in response before Minato sealed his half of the Nine Tails into her and she collapsed.

"Right, now it's our turn. This will probably take all our charka to pull off. I hope you're ready to go see Rin, Kakashi." Said Obito with a grim smile. "Honestly, I'm more terrified of running into Naruto and Sasuke than I am of Rin… Good luck, Sakura." Those were Kakashi's last thoughts before he and Obito used Kamui on his last remaining student, sending her into the unknown.


	2. Announcement from the author

Hey everyone, this is StratosOmega, the Cosmic Angel of Death and I'm here to tell you that the story length version of Sakura's Future Past is now on under the name Sakura: Days of Future Past. If you're still interested in seeing what happens to Sakura as she tries to save the future, please check that out as that is where I will be posting new chapters. My posting schedule is a little weird because I'm in college fulltime, but I'll try to figure out a regular posting schedule soon. I must now return to the void, hopefully I'll see you there.

Your Cosmic Angel of Death,

StratosOmega


End file.
